Watashiniha Anata no Utsukushi Uso
by pasive
Summary: Yang kau ceritakan semua ini benarkan Hinata? Atau hanya kebohongan indahmu saja? Aku harap tidak, aku harap semua ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka, tetapi sebuah kebenaran akan kisah kita.
" _Watashiniha Anata no Utsukushi Uso"_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story © pasive

Suara-suara musim panas yang begitu merdu berdampingan dengan teriknya matahari, angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan, membawa kecerian setiap orang pada hari ini. Semuanya tampak bahagia.

"Hei Naruto-kun, kau tahu-"

"Tidak..."

"Jangan potong kalimatku dong!" rajuk Hinata kesal pada Naruto.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf deh. Jadi kamu mau bicara apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali menghabiskan musim panas tahun depan bersamamu lagi. Ne, apa itu berlebihan?"

"Tentu tidak, aku juga ingin bersamamu terus Hinata-chan".

* * *

"Jadi, kamu mau pindah Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto serat dengan kesedihan.

Pertanyaan yang membuat suasana mereka begitu canggung seketika. Suasana yang begitu gembira menguap seketika, begitu sepi, diam tanpa ada balasan dari Hinata. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan kepala tertunduk di bangku taman. Taman yang ramai itu tidak menghilangkan rasa sedih diantara mereka berdua. Tangan yang saling bertautan, bertambah erat, begitu erat seperti tidak ingin berpisah.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar, bergetar menahan tangis. Naruto tahu itu, sangat tahu itu. Suara sesenggukan pun mulai terdengar, membuat hati Naruto begitu perih mendengarnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, semua yang mereka rencanakan hapuslah sudah.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku harus (hiks) ikut dengan Tou-san (hiks)" kata Hinata tersendat oleh tangisnya.

"Tak apa Hinata-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita bisa bertukar pesankan?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dalam, "Hu'um... tentu Naruto-kun".

* * *

Naruto menatap layar handphonenya, buka lalu tutup, buka-tutup, dan begitu seterusnya. Sudah tiga bulan Hinata tidak memberi pesan kepadanya semenjak kepindahannya. Mungkin, sekarang Hinata sedang sibuk belajar, mengingat sudah kelas tiga SMP. Satu semester lagi mereka lulus dan melanjutkan ke tingkat berikutnya. Naruto berharap Hinata memberi pesan kepadanya ataupun meneleponnya, Naruto ingin menanyakan berbagai hal tentang Hinata. Apa di sana menyenangkan? Apa di sana membuatmu nyaman? Apa Hinata sudah menemukan penggantinya? Semua pertanyaan itu berada dalam benak Naruto. Kadang kala, Naruto berharap ia akan meneruskan SMA yang sama dengan Hinata, walaupun jauh dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto, bisa kau fokus terhadap pelajaran atau kau sudah bosan?" kata Senseinya di depan kelas.

"Maaf Sensei, silakan mulai pelajarannya kembali".

 **...**

"Hei Narutooo... ayo kita mulai pertandingannya. Ini pertandingan basket terakhir kita di sini," teriak Kiba begitu semangat dari lapangan.

"Ha'i... ha'i..."

"Kau kenapa sih kawan, apa karena Hinata yang pindah?"

Seketika lapangan riuh menggoda Naruto, semuanya yang ada di lapangan, termasuk adik kelasnya dan bahkan guru pembimbingnya ikut ambil bagian didalamnya. Naruto dan Hinata memang sering dianggap mereka berpacaran, dari mulai kelas satu sampai Hinata sebelum pindah, mereka sangat lengket bagaikan lem yang kuat. Mereka tidak pernah beda kelas, secara kebetulan ataupun keberuntungan yang lain, mereka selalu dalam kelas yang sama, dimana Hinata berada pasti ada Naruto yang selalu disampingnya.

"Apa karena Hinata tidak menyemangatimu hah?" kata Kiba sambil merangkul bahu Naruto.

"A-pa sih maksudmu Kiba?" kata Naruto merah padam.

Gelak tawa Kiba dan rekannya langsung memenuhi lapangan basket itu.

* * *

' _Hei Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Kuharap kau bahagia. Kau tahu, baru-baru ini sekolah kita-maksudku sekolahku telah mengadakan tes, begitu berat rasanya belajar tanpa dirimu disampingku Hinata-chan, aku harus memahami matematika sendirian. Dan pastinya kau tahu bahwa aku benci dengan matematika, aku harus memahami materi itu sendiri, meskipun berat rasanya. Oh ya, apa sekolahmu telah mengadakan tes akhir semester? Kuharap kau tetap berada di rank satu dimana pun sekolahmu, bodohnya aku, pasti kau di rank satu dan aku yakin itu. Dan sepertinya aku sangat-sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, menghabiskan musim panas bersama, seperti yang kau katakan padaku. Kau tidak bohong kan? Kau tidak bohong dengan perkataanmu kan?'_

Kutatap layar handphoneku, entah sejak kapan aku memulai menulis pesan tanpa ada alamatnya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi, dan kenapa kau tidak memberiku satu pesan apapun, Hinata-chan. Segera kuhapus pesan tersebut, sempat aku bimbang untuk menyimpannya dalam draft, tapi sepertinya itu tidak ada gunanya.

Aku hela napasku, aku tidak boleh egois. Mungkin saja Hinata sedang sibuk dengan tugas ataupun sedang belajar dan belum ada waktu untuk menghubungiku. Kumasukkan handphoneku dalam tas, dan kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Entah mengapa jalan begitu sepi hari ini, atau hanya perasaanku saja. Yah, aku akui itu cuma perasaanku saja. Kau tahu Hinata-chan, aku belum terbiasa pulang ke rumah tanpamu, mungkin kata yang tepat aku tidak bisa. Kau selalu memberiku senyum dan bercerita tentang keindahan alam di sini. Aku tidak bisa Hinata, takkan pernah bisa. Tolong aku, Hinata-chan.

Aku eratkan genggamanku, aku tidak ingin menangis, aku bukanlah anak cengeng. Tapi mengapa, kenapa hatiku terasa sakit! Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, Hinata-chan?

Dan aku tidak tahu sudah berapa meter kulalui dengan memikirkanmu, dan apa kau ingin mengajakku membeli minuman di toko seberang jalan? Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan setiap pulang sekolah? Baiklah, aku akan ke sana meskipun tanpamu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam toko, seperti biasa, di sana ada pak tua pemilik toko sekaligus kasir, "Sendiri lagi Naruto?"

"Ha'i paman, paman juga sendiri lagi kan saat menjaga toko?"

Kulihat paman itu tertawa lebar, seperti itulah kebiasaan baru kami Hinata-chan. Saling mengejek.

"Hahahaha... pasti berat bagimu Naruto".

Sial, dia seperti peramal saja, "Hn. Bukan urusanmu paman".

Kuambil minuman dingin rasa jeruk, dan minuman kesukaanmu, "Kau membeli dua lagi Naruto?"

"Seperti yang paman lihat, jadi berapa harganya?"

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada kenaikan harga ataupun potongan harga," gurau paman itu padaku.

Setelah keluar dari toko itu, aku mampir ke tempat biasa, tempat dimana kita istirahat untuk minum. Aku tidak tahu harus kuapakan minumanmu, tapi sepertinya kau lebih senang menyuruhku untuk meminumnya, paling tidak aku menciptakan kebiasaan baru, aku meminum dua botol, satu milikku, dan satu milikmu.

Kau tahu Hinata-chan, di saat seperti inilah, kenanganmu begitu kuat, begitu kuat hingga hatiku tidak bisa menahannya. Rencana yang telah kau susun, aku ingin memulainya, itu bukan kebohongankan? Kita pasti bisa melakukan rencana yang tertunda ini.

Aku yakin itu. Pasti.

* * *

"Hinata-chan kamu mau masuk SMP mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin yang dekat rumah kita Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Hehehe... tidak kok, aku cuma tanya, aku hanya ingin satu SMP dengan Hinata-chan".

"Hu'um, kita akan selalu bersama, Naruto-kun".

"Janji ya, untuk selamanya!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji, aku akan bersama Naruto-kun untuk selamanya," kata Hinata menerima jari kelingking Naruto, jari mereka bertautan untuk sebuah janji.

* * *

Hai semua, lama tidak membuat cerita, mungkin bahasa yang saya gunakan tidak bagus ataupun aneh. Tapi, saya berharap Readers suka dengan cerita yang saya buat ini. Oh ya, mungkin cerita ini akan kubuat tiga ataupun empat cerita yang lebih panjang dari ini, dengan Narator berbeda. Tentunya dengan bahasa yang akan saya perbaiki. Dan cerita ini hanya sebuah gambaran umum/garis besar dari kisah Naruto dan Hinata yang terpaut oleh jarak hehehe, semoga dapat memahaminya dengan baik. Mohon kritik dan sarannya dalam kotak review, sekian dan terimakasih.

" _Watashiniha Anata no Utsukushi Uso"_


End file.
